


Top That!

by Bearixt



Series: (TS)² [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Teen Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearixt/pseuds/Bearixt
Summary: There was aswish—a familiar sound of a circular magic teleportation thing being made, a sound that Steve had associated as a harbinger of traumatic events.This time, in the middle of their movie night, it was Stephen dropping off a teenager who looked like— no, whowasprobably Tony.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: (TS)² [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644544
Comments: 14
Kudos: 224





	Top That!

**Author's Note:**

> Two years later, and this is finally here. F i n a l l y. I feel bad since people probably subscribed to me for this, but I kept on posting other fics... in different fandoms... 😅
> 
> This is the sequel of [A Better Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767839), though it can also stand alone. However, I suggest you read that one first for a better reading experience. Wink.
> 
> Thanks to Chin for the beta! All remaining mistakes are my own. Feel free to let me know if you see any.
> 
> Hope you guys like my first ~~and hopefully not the last~~ stony fic this year! ก็็็็็็็็็็็็็ʕ•͡ᴥ•ʔ ก้้้้้้้้้้้

There was a _swish_ —a familiar sound of a circular magic teleportation thing being made, a sound that Steve had associated as a harbinger of traumatic events.

He braced himself, ready for everything but not truly expecting anything. Some time ago, he thought it would be another world-ending news, but in the end, it was just Stephen bringing them a kid.

The kid turned out to be _Tony_ , though, so maybe it wasn’t “just” bringing them a kid. But who knows? Maybe Stephen would just give them another de-aged person to take care of or something.

Steve mentally berated himself. It wasn’t time for jokes.

The sorcerer emerged from the ring, an exasperated expression on his face as he pulled something else from the ring and pushed it toward them. 

Stephen nodded at Steve, said a quick “You know the drill,” and disappeared.

A look at what Stephen had left behind made Steve wonder. Is it possible to kick himself in the head? He should test it out. He just really had to jinx it.

Of course, the _something_ that Stephen dropped off at the compound in the middle of their movie night just had to be a teenage-looking Tony.

Steve looked at the ceiling and pinched the bridge of his nose. “How did this even happen again?” he muttered.

“Doctor Strange called Boss earlier, and I believe there had been another complication with what they were investigating. Boss is a magnet for time-related problems, it seems.”

Steve actually forgot that he was living in a compound with an Artificial Intelligence that could answer their questions in an instant, but he would never admit that. Instead, he directed his attention to their resident genius, wary of what the now-teenager could unexpectedly reveal. His heart still hadn’t fully recovered from the last time.

That was just a month ago, wasn’t it? Just what had been Tony and Stephen doing?

Tony rolled the cuffs of the leather jacket he was wearing, glaring at each of them (his eyeliner was _thick_ ) before he sat on one of the free couches by the corner of the room. He draped an arm over its backrest and crossed his legs, making Steve notice his denim jeans, tucked inside black boots, for the first time.

“Holy shit,” Clint said. “Are we seeing someone’s emo phase?”

Tony lazily shifted his gaze to Clint. “You don’t hear me commenting about your clothes even though it’s abysmal, purple. So fuck off,” he drawled out. After a beat, he added, “And m’not an emo, asshole. That would mean I have fucks to give first.”

Clint sputtered. “What the hell?”

Steve wasn’t fairing any better. He just stood there, opening his mouth and closing it again, not knowing what to say. Where would he even start? The outfit that Steve strangely had taken a liking to, or how the eyeliner really looked good on him, especially since it brings out the specks of gold in his brown eyes?

“Probably smoked too much, or Bill just gave me another strong one,” Tony muttered. He leaned his head back on the couch and closed his eyes.

Everyone exchanged looks, but nobody dared to move. A few minutes had passed before someone cleared his throat. Steve was surprised to see that it was Bucky, out of all people.

“Are we all just gonna ignore this teenager?” he asked.

Tony’s eyes flew open and he raised his head. “Damn, I’m still seeing things?” He groaned and massaged his temple. “Fucking Bill.”

Natasha sighed. “Unfortunately, this is not the first time it happened. We just have to wait for around fifteen minutes,” she said. Bucky just raised an eyebrow and shrugged, not really accustomed to the bizarre things that happen to the Avengers on a daily basis yet.

Steve mustered all his courage and approached Tony. He made sure to keep a good distance. “Hello. I’m Steve.” Better not to give his full name; he had no idea how this Tony would react. It’s ridiculous how he had notes from the last time. _This will not be a regular occurrence now, will it?_

Damn. He probably just jinxed it. Nice going, Steve.

“Yeah, as in Steve Rogers?” Tony said, a brow raised elegantly despite the glazed expression. He shooed him away, yawning and leaning back again. “Nice. You can disappear now.”

Steve blinked. That… was new?

Bruce was the one to step in. “Hi, Tony,” he said. “My name’s Bruce. Would you like me to explain what is happening?”

Tony just waved a hand, not bothering to remove his gaze to the ceiling. “Sure. Whatever.”

* * *

“Assuming that I believe you and this is not just some weed-induced hallucination,” Tony said, eyeing them all with a skeptical expression, “that’s still weird. I should be forty-something years old by now. You mean I’m still alive?”

“What’s weird about that?” Clint asked.

“I lasted long with Howard still around?”

Bruce cleared his throat. “About that…”

Tony hummed. “Ah. Old man’s dead, isn’t he? Terminal illness? Accident? Or—”

“Murder. I killed him.”

Fear. Just pure, unadulterated fear. That was the only emotion that Steve felt at that moment.

The silence was maddening. Steve shifted his stance, prepared to move if—just in case. Tony, their Tony, did not react badly after Steve told him the truth about his parents. He needed time (and it was an agonizing month for Steve), but in the end, Tony was even the one who offered to treat Bucky.

But this—this was a teenager. A teenager out of time. If SHIELD did something similar to Steve when he first woke up in this century, he didn’t know what he would do. Probably something that he would regret.

It took a while before Tony replied. Simply, he said, “Okay.”

Steve stared.

“That’s it?” Clint asked, eyes wide and disbelieving. “That’s your reaction?”

“My head’s too foggy for a conversation right now. Will likely not remember this tomorrow. Don’t even believe it’s real. Good riddance either way.”

The others relaxed their stances, still with varying expressions on their faces. Most of them were confused and flabbergasted, just like Steve was.

Another moment of silence.

“It’s been ten minutes, right?” Bruce asked all of a sudden, making Steve inwardly sigh in relief. “The effects could be gone anytime now.”

Steve nodded. It was unnerving, but at least it didn’t seem like Tony would drop another bomb about him this time. The said mechanic crossed his legs, looked at him from head to toe, and Steve was, contrary to popular belief, _not_ naive.

Tony was checking him out.

A _teenage Tony_ was checking him out.

Weird. Uncomfortable. Strangely a nice feeling. Uncomfortably liking it. _What was wrong with him?!_

He closed his eyes and counted backward starting from 100, trying to calm his heart. He was appreciating the silence a little now.

_87… 86…_

“You do look like the real deal. Half of me wants to impale you, because I hate you. The other half wants _you_ to impale _me_ , if you get what I mean.”

Tony’s voice jolted Steve out of his focus and he spluttered. Where would Steve even start? Tony’s apparent hatred for Steve? Or Tony’s apparent—

“Whoah, Stevie, you gotta breathe. Sam, help me—oh, shut up. Stop laughing. Can someone—goddamn, what kind of people are you living with, punk?”

Out of the corner of his eye, Steve could see that the others were laughing. Clint was even literally rolling on the floor. But he couldn’t hear anything aside from the pounding of his heart, eyes never leaving the teenager in front of him who looked so amused at the situation as if he didn’t just pull the rug from under Steve’s feet.

As if he didn’t just give Steve hope.

The sound of a palm hitting flesh made everyone stop. Steve rubbed his cheek as he kept his eyes on the floor. He put a little more force than necessary that it stung, but that was okay. Because, again, what was he thinking? That’s a _teenager!_

“What are you talking about a teenager, Cap?”

When Steve looked up, it was Tony, _their_ Tony, sitting on the couch. 

Tony took a quick look around him. “Time shenanigan again, isn’t it? I’m pretty sure I’m supposed to be at Strange’s.” He brought out his phone and fiddled with it. He sighed. “‘Fixed. You’re welcome.’ Dammit, Strange. Why is it always me?” Returning his attention back to the others, he asked, “What happened this time?”

_Oh, shit._

Steve opened his mouth to avoid the topic, but Natasha was quicker. “I think it’s time for us to head out. Our dear Captain can explain what happened.” She lightly kicked Clint, who was still on the floor, looking as if all his energy was drained from laughing. Steve mentally reminded himself to make his training a little… _different_.

“See you two tomorrow,” she said, holding Clint’s foot and dragging him across the floor.

“Huh? What was that about?” Tony asked after everyone had filed out of the room. “Well, whatever.” He crossed his legs and Steve had to suppress a flinch, remembering the teenager from earlier. “So, Cap, which version of me did you meet this time? Christ, I hope it’s not as embarrassing as the last one.”

Steve cleared his throat. “Teenager one.” Did his voice just crack? He could feel his face warming up.

“Sure, but which teenager? Early teens? Late teens? Shit, I at least had clothes on, right?”

“…Yeah.”

“What’s with that pause?”

“Nothing! You had, uh, clothes.”

“…”

“…”

“I _didn’t_ have clothes. Damn. Good thing the kid wasn’t with you guys tonight.”

“No! You were wearing clothes! They were just—uh. Clint mentioned something about an emo phase?”

Tony rolled his eyes and massaged his temple. “Oh, _that_ one. Denim jacket? Boots?”

Steve nodded.

“Wow,” Tony said. “Good. Well, bad ‘cos this shouldn’t happen in the first place, but yeah, that’s good. I guess nothing’s gonna top that revelation about dressing up as you on Halloween.”

The silence stretched on far too longer than Steve liked. He wanted to say _yes, it was nothing, let’s move on, go to sleep, forget this entire thing happened,_ but he just _knew_ that his face was flushed. If Tony’s amused look and raised eyebrow were any indications.

“Okay, I definitely said something embarrassing. Something that is embarrassing for _you_ , but of course, that also means it’s gonna be embarrassing for _me._ And it tops that Halloween thing. So? What is it?”

“It’s about wanting Steve to top _you!_ ” Clint’s voice came from who-goddamn-knows-where.

This time, Steve knew that his face was more than flushed—it was probably as red as Tony’s armor. He didn’t really know what to say or do in this situation, but he didn’t want Tony to feel awkward. He needed to say something, _anything,_ so they can just brush it off as a joke and not put a dent in their friendship.

Maybe it was since the first time they teamed up together against Loki, maybe it was after Tony was proclaimed dead to the world after he (stupidly!) publicly challenged some guy, but no matter when it started, Steve had fallen for him. Hard. And he would be happy with just being by his side as a teammate, as a friend, because Steve—

“—want _me_ to top you, Cap? Because that can also be arranged,” Tony was saying, wiggling his eyebrows with a smirk.

For the umpteenth time that night, Steve could only stare dumbly.

When Steve didn’t move or say anything, Tony frowned. He stood up, brushed imaginary dust off his pants, and shrugged. “Well, then. Lift the corner of that rug, sweep it all there, forget this entire thing happened, we’re all just sleepy, etcetera. See ya later, Cap!”

“Wait!” Steve said, taking two big steps forward to grab Tony’s arm.

Tony paused in his movements and raised a brow. “What’s up?”

“ _‘We’re all just sleepy’_ is an invalid excuse for you”—nevermind the fact that Steve was about to use the same excuse—“because when was even the last time you slept? No, don’t answer that. Let’s talk about that next time.” 

Steve took a deep breath and steeled his nerves. It’s goddamn now or never. “I will take you up on that.”

A beat. “Shit, really?”

And now they were both blushing like— like _teenagers_. Hah.

Steve nodded as he slowly brought his hand down from Tony’s arm to grab his hand. “But I’d like to take you on a date first.”

“Oh my god, Cap—”

“Steve, please.”

“Oh my Steve, Cap, you’re ridiculous. I’m like, seventy years old—”

“You’re not.”

“My back says otherwise, and you’re like, a hundred, why are we acting like this—and shut up, that’s not a question, stop interrupting me!”

Steve laughed and swooped in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn’t love em dashes? Definitely not me!
> 
> When I write, I usually have the first and last line/scene already; it’s just a matter of how to go from point A to B. This one, though, I only had point A. Still not satisfied with how it ends to be honest, but oh well. ;_;
> 
> Kudos and comments—short or long, coherent or incoherent, actual words or keyboard smashes—are much appreciated! Thank you for reading! ʕ≧ᴥ≦ʔ
> 
> EDIT: To quote [one](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/288369478) of the comments, “Teen Tony had no fucks to give but lots of fucks to get.” 🤣🤣


End file.
